


Moonlight

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lee, accidental or intentional voyeurism</p>
<p>Much thanks and many hugs to newnumbertwo for being my ever-patient beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Both of them were being uncharacteristically quiet tonight, so it didn’t surprise her that Lee apparently thought they were both asleep.  How else to explain that he’d opened the bedroom door and started for the head without even knocking?  Kara had been watching in the mirror, admiring the way the moon shone through the window onto Zak’s hair, contrasting against the milky paleness of her skin, so when the door opened, she’d noticed immediately.  Her eyes had gone directly to Lee’s face, and when he’d looked in the mirror, he could see that she was watching him.  

Kara had been holding Zak down, his mouth against her skin, but when Lee walked in, she stretched her arm above her head, holding onto the headboard, knowing that Lee’s gaze would be drawn to her naked breasts.  Zak found a particularly sensitive spot and Kara moaned.  

“Quiet, Kara.  Don’t want to wake up Lee.”

“Definitely don’t want to do that.”  The merest hint of a smile flickered across her lips.  She grabbed Zak’s hair and pushed him down.

He laughed.  “Oh, so that’s how it is?”

“Yep.”

“Your wish is my command.”  He scooted further down in the bed, taking the sheet with him.  Zak knew just where and how to lick her to get the response he wanted, and in seconds, Kara was crying out softly, her eyes locked with Lee’s.  

“Gods, yes.  You know I love that.”  She knew Lee could see every naked inch of her, down to where her hip curved and her knee rested against the side of Zak’s head.  She played up her responses, watching Lee get more and more aroused.  It was undeniably cruel, but she knew that he could have turned around at any time and walked right back out the door, yet he was still standing there, watching her while his brother tongue-frakked her.

She held Lee’s eyes as long as she could, until her climax washed over her body.  When she opened her eyes again, he was gone and the door was closing.

She wondered how long it would take for Zak to fall asleep.  And she wondered exactly how rule-bound Lee Adama was.


End file.
